


[Podfic of] Timed Out Man

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer has a problem. Kaner's just found a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Timed Out Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timed Out Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726577) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1DqosPI) [4.4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 09:37 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
